Harefur
Description Harefur is a swift, brown tom with amber eyes. Extra Story "You want me to be what?" I asked as I leaped in shock. "You heard me right, Harefur," confirmed our leader. “I can’t be deputy!” I cried. "Harefur, I believe you can," Deertail thought out loud, earning a look of disbelief from her mate. "You spoke to her about this?" I felt betrayed by my leader, learning of what I was left out from. I could hardly believe the conversation was happening anymore. "Look, Harefur", she said calmly. "Yes, Spottedstar?" I looked her in the eye, breathing calmly, waiting for a response. After a few seconds, the white-and-black she-cat must have come up with something because she opened her mouth but closed it, yet opened it again with words actually coming out of it. "You are an incredible clanmate, and you're very good at solving issues really quickly. I can't think of a better cat... or creature," she added, remembering Xerus, "...to stand by me as I lead SunClan, and perhaps you could even be—" "Me! A leader? You must be joking! I could never be like you, Spottedstar, nor will I ever match the clan's expectations," I admitted as I sighed sadly and lowered my head. Spottedstar flicked my paw with her tail to get my attention. "Well, I believe you're up for the task, Harefur, but I understand if you refuse the position," replied the black-and-white she-cat who then exited the tent. "Let me know what you decided at dawn!" she called behind her before I could no longer see her. Those words echoed through my head all night... Let me know what you decided at dawn... I asked Deertail if she wanted to take a walk, and fortunately she was up for it, so I thought now would be a good time to talk to her. "You seem extra quiet today," my mate teased as we settled down near the fair’s exit. "No kidding," I sarcastically replied. "What’s up with you?" she asked, her gaze fixed on me as if she knew the stress I was experiencing. "Spottedstar already told you; you already know what the matter is and why I'm currently like this!" Irritable, I raised my voice above her. All Deertail did was sigh back, a worried expression began to form on her face as she did so. "Why won’t you take the position? You should be very honored! This just shows how much of a great cat and warrior Cookie thinks you are.” "'Think' is the keyword there, My Love, because it’s her opinion." "Listen to me Harefur, you need to stop acting all insecure because the clan loves you and needs you to step up." I hated to admit it back then, but she was right. My eyes widened at the brink of stress, and I hissed and lashed at her with my claws out, nearly hitting her. Deertail began to growl and extended her claws, and she lunged herself at me, pinning me against the hard ground, and she held me down tough. "If I would have known you'd react like this then maybe I shouldn’t have said anything to Cookie!" She began to cry as she loosened her grip and ran off crying, demanding I leave her alone. "Wait!" I shouted, and began to run after her, but it had become too dark for me to see. I sat down and sighed deeply. What had gotten into me? I collapsed onto the ground and buried my head into my paws as tears slowly poured from my eyes. I wanted to scream for Deertail to come back, I wanted to say I was sorry... I started to ponder about the situation, and thought: What if she’s right? What am I saying, she‘s gotta be! I’ve been a stupid jerk this whole time, only caring about what others could have thought, but this can’t continue anymore... Later, after much deep thought, I had made my decision but decided to sleep outside that night, just in case. Morning came and before Spottedstar had even fully woken up, I ran back into the fair, demanding to speak with her at once. "Alright, alright, I'm up, Harefur." Spottedstar grumpily spoke. "And I'm guessing you came because you’ve made your choice?" "Well—" I took a deep breath and after a short pause, I picked up my words. "You're right as usual, Cookie." After talking for awhile, we walked towards the middle of the fair, which was where we usually held meetings, at the tables, and once we sat down, Spottedstar called for the clan to come. "Let all cats old enough to leave the fair alone, gather at the tables for a clan meeting!" Cats stopped doing whatever they were up to once they heard the sound of their leader's voice and proceeded towards the center, and after awhile, everyone was gathered, including my mate... Gallery Harefur.png|Progeny in Tickets|link=Progeny in Tickets |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Progeny in Tickets |} Am I (Harefur) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:SunClan cats Category:Warriors